Je n'ai jamais
by Mackk
Summary: OS - Hermione, Drago, les Trois Balais, le soir de Noël et un pari... ? ! // Mon résumé est nul mais c'est une OS alors, passez jeter un coup d'oeil ! :D


_Salut tout le monde ! Voyez Voyez ! Je vous ai pondu une OS ! :D _

_Sérieusement, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner… XD Mais bon, j'ai pleins d'idées d'OS, 3 en cours, et j'en achève aucune… parce que j'aime les détails et pour ça c'est les fics :p soit, et celle-ci je l'ai finie, et je sais pas trop quoi en penser mais vu que c'est un travail fait, c'est un peu frustrant que ce soit fait « pour des prunes » (d'où vient cette étrange expression ?xD). _

_J'accepte toutes les critiques ! xD Avec joie même, parce que ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! Et bien sûr, si c'est des reviews positives bah vous privez surtout pas ! :D xD Et même, si ça vous emmerde plus qu'autre chose, un petit effort pour une fille en nécessité… ? (a) Sioupléééé ! _

_Allé allé, j'arrête de quémander :p (mais c'est si chouette les reviews !... bon ok, chut xD)_

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, sinon n'arrêtez pas de lire l'autre pour autant ça me ferait trop de peine xD :s )_

_Bisou bisou !_

_Mackk._

_Ps : moi qui écris, faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à m'exprimer _clair _et _bref _? Oui oui, j'y travaillerai c'est promis… ! xD_

...

_O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

**Je n'ai jamais**

Passant leurs vacances de Noël à Poudlard, non amis ont décidé de s'installer à Pré-au-Lard pour fêter un peu tout ça comme il se doit !

Evidemment, c'était un accord d'élèves, donc ils ont carrément loué un hôtel (« L'Araignée Monique ») où ils s'installèrent tous.

Le 24 au soir, tous les élèves s'étaient acharnés pour préparer une belle salle qu'ils avaient entièrement rénovée et décorée pour l'occasion. Des chanteurs connus (les Bizar's Sisters étant démodées ils avaient invité les Abra Cadabrans) et tout le toutim.

Evidemment, tous à partir de 17h étaient occupés dans leur chambre à se préparer. Il y avait là dîner puis soirée. Que mettre qui aille bien avec les deux ? Quel maquillage, pour les filles ? Tous ces préparatifs anodins si bouffeurs de temps que nous connaissons toutes.

A 19h, la soirée commençait. Mais, moi, je ne vais pas vous raconter la soirée en question !

En réalité, mon histoire se centre sur Les Trois Balais, à environs 22h. Hermione rentre dans le bar, dans sa tenue de 31, la mine ennuyée, et s'attable au bar, s'avachissant sur le tabouret.

- Un double Whisky pur feu cognac, s'il te plait Tom.

- Pour moi aussi, résonna une voix derrière elle.

Elle tournait la tête alors qu'elle entendit un poids tomber sur le tabouret d'à côté.

- Salut Granger.

- Malefoy ?

- Non, Voldy !

- Ha. Ha. Ha.

- Tu l'as cherché. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette tête d'enterrement aux Trois Balais le jour de Noël alors qu'il y a la grande fiesta trois rues plus haut ?

- Les filles et les garçons sont séparés en deux groupes distincts et évidemment il est entendu que je dois me trouver dans celui des filles pour la symétrie de la salle, mais elles jacassent et Merlin sait que je déteste ça. En plus ce n'est pas comme si je comptais trouver l'âme sœur dans les recrues de l'école alors rien ne me retenait là-bas !

- Tu ne comptes pas trouver l'âme sœur dans les recrues de l'école ou c'est juste que tu ne leur plais pas alors ça ne te sert à rien de rester ?

- Va chier. Pourquoi t'es ici toi ? T'es pas sensé sauter sur tout ce qui bouge (et même ce qui bouge pas) ?

- J'aime pas les fêtes gnan-gnan de l'école où tout le monde se détaille, et en continuant dans le relatif je n'aime pas me sentir _analysé_ (ce qui est inévitable vu ma beauté innée et le niveau de l'école !). J'ai assez d'argent pour faire une fête parfaite quand je veux, je vais pas gaspiller ma soirée à celle-là !

- Et du coup tu restes seul le soir de Noël ?

- Bah, t'es là toi.

- Oh oui, c'est sûr c'est l'amour fou entre nous, on a planifié de rester ensemble ce soir trois mois à l'avance déjà…

- Au moins il y aura du piment dans la conversation, je suis sûr que là-bas ils ont commencé à tous pardonner les erreurs des autres et à boire allègrement tous ensemble. Quelle plaie.

- T'es vraiment écoeurant.

- Mais oui je sais et c'est pour ça qu'on me désire et me respecte ! Bon, ça vient la boisson où ils vont m'obliger à appeler mon elfe de maison pour qu'il aille chercher le barman par la peau du cou ?

- Tu vois ça c'est déjà un grand gouffre entre nous, moi j'aurais simplement dit « ou ils vont m'obliger à ALLER le chercher par la peau du cou ».

- Qui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de gouffre ? Je ne veux pas être grossier Granger, bien que tu sois une immonde sang-de-bourbe, mais il y a carrément un océan, et encore je suis modeste…

- Oui, j'ai toujours dit que c'était ton deuxième prénom (Modestie).

Ils furent interrompus par Tom qui apporta leurs boissons agrémentées d'un sucre d'orge.

Ils firent tous les deux des têtes interloquées mais se reprirent vite, Hermione avec une envie de rire et Malefoy blasé.

- Bon, santé Granger.

- Santé Malefoy, que cette soirée se termine sans la mort d'un de nous deux.

- Ahah, difficile. On parie ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on tient la nuit.

- Ensemble ? Faut qu'on boive alors…

- Qui a dit qu'on ne boirait pas ? Je sais que tu es pauvre, je paye tes boissons et on fait le pari.

- Je ne suis pas pauvre ! Mais pour ta peine, et en homme galant, j'accepte que tu me payes mes boissons parce qu'il m'en faudra beaucoup… !

- Appelle ça comme tu voudras Granger.

Il trinquèrent pour celer le pacte puis burent une grande gorgée chacun.

- J'ai une idée, fit Hermione.

- Surement mauvaise ?

- On joue à « je n'ai jamais » ? Ca fera passer vite l'alcool et au moins la soirée sera entièrement bizarre vu qu'on apprendra des tonnes de conneries sur l'autre, tout ça tout ça, tu sais, la routine…

- Mh, tu surenchéris le pari en gros ?

- En gros c'est exactement ça. Le pari c'est de pas mentir bien sur…!

- C'est surement parce que je suis vraiment SLMPF (Sans Le Moindre Projet Fixe xD) que j'accepte. Une folie pour Noël, et demain je reçois mon Balais Moi-Je 4000.

- Tu as commencé les aveux sans la boisson !

- Okay Granger on va la jouer réglo parce que sinon tu te sens perdue pauvre petite miss je-sais-tout ! « Je n'ai jamais dit que je recevrai mon Balais Moi-Je 4000 demain ».

Il but une bonne gorgée de son double Whisky Pur Feu Cognac.

- Ok. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais peut-être du aller à Serpentard, fit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

- Oulà t'y vas fort !, fit-il scié de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Le but est d'impressionner l'autre avec les confidences (sans mentir). T'accepte mon surenchérissement ?, fit-elle provocatrice.

- Ouais, fit-il défiant lui aussi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Voldy était un vrai cinglé, but-il.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Et tu le dis aussi tranquillement alors que ton père est l'un de ses plus fidèles partisans ?

- Bah mon père est un trouillard violent, et de toute façon ils sont partis dans les hautes montagnes de Felipitas pour Noël, fêter ça avec les Détraqueurs.

- Okay, fit-elle un peu déboussolée, je n'ai jamais couché avec Zabini, fit-elle en buvant.

Lui qui buvait une gorgée supplémentaire en douce s'étouffa avec, renversant du Whisky un peu partout.

- PARDON ?, réussit-il à toussoter.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Zabini deux fois, fit-elle en buvant une gorgée supplémentaire.

Il resta là à la contempler avec les yeux de merlan frits.

- Si tu l'as fait d'autres fois dis le tout de suite comme ça l'aveu ne passe pas dans la catégorie « pas surprenant »…

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Non, deux fois seulement, aux deux réunions pour le devoir côté de McGo.

- Oh le beau salaud, il ne m'a jamais avoué ça !

- Et alors ? Continue dans les aveux ou ça va passer à « pas surprenant », et il ne manquerait plus que ça !

- Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur Mme Bibine, fit-il avec une grosse gorgée ingurgitée.

- Eurk, j'comprends même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne ! Je n'ai jamais rêvé de sexe entre Dumby et McGo. _(gorgée)_

- Tu vois, CA, c'est écoeurant…!

- Bah c'est tellement courant pourtant… Tu passes ton tour ?

- Nan ! Je n'ai jamais souhaité aller à Gryffondor, fit-il en buvant avec hargne.

- Waaw, fit-elle sérieusement impressionnée. Je n'ai jamais espionné Harry et Ginny dans leurs relations intimes, but-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ahah Granger t'as l'air bien plus fun et plus Serpentarde que ce que je ne pensais ! Il faudrait que tu penses à filmer la prochaine fois !

- J't'ai dit que j'ai failli aller à Serpentard, pour la ruse entre autres… Quoi que vous ne soyez pas si rusés que ça.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à te vider mon Whisky sur la tête à cet instant précis, but-il.

Elle rit.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé que tes chaussures étaient vachement craignos !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à avouer à mon père que je n'aimais pas SES chaussures (qu'il m'a léguées avec un geste de bonté pure.. hum).

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça logique.

Il rit.

- Ca accélère dis-donc !, fit-il. On commence touuut doucement à sentir l'alcool…

- Pff ! Je n'ai jamais été morte saoule, fit-elle en finissant son verre d'une traite.

- Toi ? GRANGER, la miss je-sais-tout ? Noon…

- Si si, comme quoi va falloir du peps pour me tenir tête ! Allé, tu veux que je passe une troisième fois de suite pendant que tu te prépares ?

- Va chier. Je n'ai jamais été à une soirée vampiro-gothique.

Elle but également.

- Pardon ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai des amis un peu partout… Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait intéressant de faire ta connaissance, fit-elle en buvant moyennement beaucoup.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait hilarant de faire ta connaissance, but-il en riant.

Elle but aussi.

- Je n'ai jamais… On pourrait pas faire aussi au présent ?

- Gnn ?

- Genre « je ne » à la place de « je n'ai jamais »…

- Bah oui, tant que ça donne plus de possibilités de s'abreuver !

- Ok alors, je ne suis surement pas en train de passer une étrangement bonne drôle soirée, but-elle.

Il éclata de rire et but aussi.

- Je ne suis pas en train de me retenir de faire apparaître Zabini ici pour lui demander quel coup t'étais au pieu.

- T'en est toujours à cet aveu là ?

- Oui, j'avoue que ça m'intrigue… Granger et le touch-and-go !

- Je ne suis pas en train de rire de l'image toute faite que tu as de moi, but-elle en un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sincèrement scié, but-il.

Là, ils avaient emmagasiné une bonne quantité d'alcool déjà… Evidemment je passe certains aveux on ne va pas décrire une soirée détaillée en quelques misérables pages de OS XD

- Bah, t'as toute la soirée pour arriver un peu à me cadrer, de toute façon c'est notre dernière année, j'ai pas trop de remords !

- Je ne suis pas impatient de connaître la suite !, but-il.

- Je ne suis pas en train de me demander si tu ne vas pas tout aller balancer demain…, but-elle avec réticence.

- Je ne pense pas garder le silence, but-il.

- Oh c'est vrai ?

- Tu veux me faire changer d'avis ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est trop chouuuu…

- C'est peut-être que je suis un peu bourré. Enfin, plutôt : « je ne suis pas un peu bourré ! », but-il.

Elle but aussi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de danser, but-elle alors qu'ils passaient une chanson à la mode.

- Je ne t'invite pas danser, éclata-t-il de rire en buvant une gorgée et se levant d'un bond de son tabouret.

Ils dansèrent totalement morts de rire à chaque mouvement (en même temps, qui aurait pu imaginer à l'autre soirée qu'ils étaient là tous les deux en train de danser ENSEMBLE ?). Lorsqu'ils revinrent, épuisés et morts de rire (c'était un bar… ceux qui étaient également là les avaient regardés avec des yeux abrutis..!).

- Je n'ai pas aimé danser avec toi, rit-il en buvant (elle but également).

- Je ne trouve pas que tu danses bien !, but-elle. (il but aussi !).

- Ah oui ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, ça coûte cher la vérité !, râla-t-il (elle rit).

- Merci, rit-elle. Tu sais ce que je viens de penser ?

- Quoi encore ?

- On a tous les deux ratés le pari !

- Pourquoi ?

- On était sensés dire des choses qui allaient surprendre l'autre et là on termine par dire de ces conneries… ! Pour boire oui, mais ce ne sont pas des aveux waaaou… quoi que !

- Ok, je ne suis pas toujours obnubilé par ton histoire avec Zabini, but-il.

- Encore ?

- … je ne suis pas jaloux, but-il.

- Jaloux ?... Je ne suis pas du tout perdue, but-elle en riant.

- Tu ne m'étonnes pas du tout là !

- Okay, alors euhm… Ah oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu de relation homosexuelle !

- EURK !

- Mais non, faut tout essayer ! Le même sexe que toi à plus tendance à savoir ce que tu veux, mais pour nous c'est plus emmerdant parce qu'on a pas l'apothéose…

- Tu veux que je te prête mon apothéose ?, proposa-t-il bourru et sous-entendu.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ce ne serait plus une relation homosexuelle ! Et puis je n'en voulais qu'une pour essais, je suis hétéro moi !, railla-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas ravi de l'apprendre, rit-il.

Elle se joignit à son rire et but avec lui, bien entendu !

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, but-il.

- Pffrrrrt !, fit-elle en recrachant son whisky. Je ne suis pas en train de me ronger les sangs pour savoir qui c'est !, fit-elle en vidant son verre.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ca va trop loin dans la confidence ça !, railla-t-il.

- Et le pari alors ? Je ne suis pas en train de penser très sérieusement que t'es un dégonflé !, but-elle.

Il râla en un énorme soupir dépassé.

- La barmaid du chaudron baveur. J'ai passé des tonnes de soirées avec elle à parler et à boire, mais elle m'a envoyé bouler vite fait.

Là, étonnamment, elle recracha également son whisky.

- Elle t'a envoyé bouler ? Je ne suis pas du tout sur le cul !, but-elle.

- Ca c'était juste une excuse pour boire, c'était pas impressionnant comme aveu !, rit-il.

- Oui peut-être. Je ne veux pas me souler !, but-elle (il but).

- Je ne me réjouis pas de voir comment c'est être soul avec toi, but-il.

Elle but une grande gorgée.

- Je ne souhaite absolument pas que personne ne vienne, fit-elle en vidant à nouveau son verre.

Il lui sourit entendu et vida le sien également.

- Je ne suis pas charmé de faire ta connaissance, but-il.

Elle but également, charmée à son tour.

- Je ne trouve pas que ce pari est un peu trop léger pour notre capacité innée, but-elle en riant.

Il but également.

- Je ne souhaite pas jouer un Strip21 avec toi, but-il riant toujours.

Elle éclata de rire et vida son verre.

- Tant que ça Granger ? Waw…

- Faut bien vider non ?

- Je ne suis pas en train de te prendre au pied de la lettre et de faire apparaître un jeu de cartes, fit-il avec d'une main la baguette et le jeu de cartes en lévitation et de l'autre le verre qu'il vida également.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, but-elle.

- Pff, t'es trop nulle !

- Je préfère boire, le Strip21 c'est trop classique, autant le faire quand on est déjà bourrés pour perdre vite !

- T'es une vrai lionne en fait !, fit-il impressionné (et conquis). Qui aurait cru que tu serais si féline ?

- Je ne suis pas tentée de jouer la féline ce soir, rit-elle en buvant.

Il rit.

- Je ne suis pas en train de souhaiter être une fille pour boire également, rit-il en buvant.

Elle rit également.

- Je ne suis pas charmée !, but-elle.

- Je ne suis pas du tout obnubilé par ta robe, fit-il en s'attardant sur les formes d'Hermione.

- Je ne me sens pas du tout mal à l'aise d'être relookée par Drago Malefoy !

- Tu devrais plutôt être fière, fit-il blasé en un clin d'œil avec un sourire appréciateur.

Elle eut un rire un peu gêné et but une gorgée de Whisky...!

- Tant que ça ?, répondit-elle tout de même reprenant contenance et provocation charmeuse.

- Fiouf, t'imagines même pas…

Elle rit et il eut un rire bref aussi.

- … On fait un cul sec ?, proposa-t-elle timidement. J'ai besoin de ma dose d'alcool là tout à coup.

Il éclata de rire et la regarda d'un regard intense qui la fit à peu de choses près se décomposer…!

- Ok…, fit-il en remplissant lui-même leur verre d'une dose beaucoup plus grande d'alcool que de jus diluant !

- Parfaiiiit, fit-elle en regardant le verre avec délectaction.

- Le verre te ferait-il plus d'effet que moi Granger ?

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard interdit et un sourire nerveux.

- Euhm…

- ?

- Je suis sensée répondre quoi ?, rit-elle dépassée par les évènements.

Elle et Malefoy ? La soirée avait commencé bizarre mais là c'était du n'importe quoi ! En plus qu'est-ce qu'il était canon… grrr, c'était pas permit !

- Non, bien sûr !, railla-t-il. Sauf si c'est le contraire ?, provoqua-t-il avec un air charmeur à mourir.

Elle rit et décida de se lancer dans le jeu. Une nuit avec Malefoy ? Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, au point où elle le désirait là, pourquoi s'en priver ? Joyeux Noël ! (la vie et les méfaits de l'alcool, ou comment oublier à une facilité éclair tous les faits établis d'une vie entière... on trinque !)

- Je ne suis pas en train de penser que tu me fais honteusement plus d'effet que ce délicieux verre de Vodka Malabar !, rit-elle.

Il eut un rictus appréciateur et entreprit de lui passer son verre.

- Je ne me délecte pas de ce que tu viens de dire, fit-il en buvant sans la lâcher du regard.

- Je ne suis pas en train d'avoir des idées assez interdites, fit-elle tout aussi interdite et surprise, mais aussi charmeuse et le vrillant du regard pour que l'effet soit complet.

Il rit et but également avant de glisser lentement de son tabouret. Elle le regarda sans bouger, attendant de voir ce qu'il était en train de faire exactement.

Elle portait une robe rouge (bah, c'est Noël hein !) collée au corps et décolletée jusqu'aux côtes (haut des côtes) mais d'un modèle raffiné et classe (non vulgaire). Elle descendait jusqu'aux pieds, recouvrant tout, et elle était agrémentée de talons rouges hauts et délicats mais simples histoire de ne pas jurer avec la robe déjà voyante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, se collant à son corps pour approcher son oreille, déposant une main sur sa cuisse au passage…

- Je ne suis pas _très_ intéressé de savoir en quoi consistent ces idées…

Aguichée par les mouvements du garçon (sans aucun doute expert, mais du coup bien émoustillée !), elle monta sensuellement les mains les laissant glisser à partir des pectoraux jusqu'à la nuque.

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent…, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence à son oreille également, son souffle parcourant l'échine de notre ami.

- Mh… les exceptions sont tellement de mise ce soir…, plaida-t-il.

Elle rit.

- T'es toujours obnubilé par l'histoire avec Zabini… ?, s'informa-t-elle en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la peau du blond, lui donnant la chair de poule.

- Disons que maintenant je suis surtout envieux…, fit-il en reculant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Carrément ?, fit-elle charmeuse en caressant du pouce la nuque de Drago (ses mains étant restées là même s'il avait reculé son visage).

- Et même plus, fit-il prédateur en continuant de la fixer, tout en diminuant la distance qui les séparait (mais en faisant en sorte que ça ne se voit pas car il le fit lentement et attirant l'attention ailleurs).

- Quel dommage, une sang-de-bourbe comme moi…, fit-elle en bébé boudin collant son front contre celui du garçon et regardant ses lèvres pour le torturer.

- On a bien dit que c'était la nuit des exceptions non ?, se défendit-il.

Elle rit.

- Tu me désires tellement que tu laisserais de côté ta malefoyennité… ?

- Si tu savais… Je crois que ce serait impossible de te résister ce soir, mais demain je trouverai bien quelque part une corde pour me pendre ?

- Oh, tu trouveras bien oui mais si tu pouvais te pendre hors de la chambre histoire de ne pas te trouver là à mon réveil…?

- Tu sous-entends par là que je ne peux pas dormir et me réveiller le matin en ta compagnie, la dernière nuit avant ma mort ?

- Pff, faudrait négocier ça, le pari c'était de tenir la nuit… !, rit-elle.

- Bah, pour nous ce sera encore la nuit, sinon le pari pourrait être déjà fini il y a une heure…!, rit-il en plaidant toujours sa cause.

- Une heure déjà ? Une vrai torture… Tout ça c'est à cause de l'alcool, quand on se souviendra de tout ce qu'il se sera passé cette nuit demain…!

- Bah justement, autant profiter de notre inconscience !

- Tu crois ?

- Mh, j'ai surtout très envie d'y croire en fait parce que sinon je vais désobéir à la logique, je me sens bien partit… Et je n'aime pas des masses désobéir à la logique, ce serait aussi contrer une autre de mes règles malefoyennes ! Mon père ne tolèrerait pas autant de défi de ma part d'un coup… T'en dis quoi toi ?

- Moi j'en dis que mon délit est plus dangereux vis-à-vis de ton père que désobéir à la logique, mais bon…, dit-elle en montant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Dommage qu'on était si bien partis !

- Comment ça dommage ?, se révolta-t-il. J'te laisserai pas filer, même si mon père me fout des coups de cannes demain ! Puis de toute façon je t'ai dit que la pendaison était dans mes plans, peut-être que j'arriverai même à éviter les coups de canne ?

- Ben je te signale que tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassée, on est loin du compromis si tu veux mon avis !

Ils étaient déjà bien entamés pour avoir cette discussion alors qu'ils ne se toléraient que moyennement avec effort, mais il eut un élan de sauvagerie, lui attrapa la nuque (tout de même avec tact et délicatesse, car en plus d'être expert il était Malefoy !) et l'embrassa « langoureusement » (quelqu'un voit comment dans les « sims » ? :D).

Elle fut prise de court mais avait tellement envie de lui depuis… disons les trois-quarts du temps passé ensemble, qu'elle répondit au baiser avec entrain. Il fut ravi et charmé, et surtout content de la réaction de la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas entièrement laissée faire depuis le début, elle aimait le jeu comme lui et c'était grisant pour la suite ! Il devint plus fougueux, la main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille remontant en caresse tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui, laissant alors ses mains descendre vers son torse.

- Dites les jeunes, c'est Noël, je vous offre une chambre si vous voulez ?, proposa Tom en un soupir de l'autre côté du comptoir.

- Merci Tom, on était justement en train de débattre sur la suite des évènements, répondit Hermione avec un sourire embarrassé.

- C'est tout débattu !, fit Drago impatient (elle eut un rire amusé). Vous nous offrez quelle chambre ?

- La 2, deuxième porte premier étage.

- Logique, fit Drago qui prenant la main d'Hermione l'entrainait déjà vers l'escalier. Au fait, apportez moi une corde demain matin !

Elle rit.

- Pressé ?

- Pas toi ?

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, c'est tout !

- Granger tu vas me le faire répéter combien de fois ?, fit-il en se retournant vers elle devant l'escalier.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira vers lui, prédateur, avec un sourire charmeur et désireux.

- Tu me fais un effet de malade, je compte désobéir aux règles sacrées de ma famille ce qui t'en fait savoir la portée et si on ne monte pas tout de suite je crois que je te prendrai dans ce même couloir. Clair ?

Elle rit de plus belles, l'attrapant par la nuque et faisant que ses lèvres frôlent celle du garçon affolé sans pour autant l'embrasser.

- Comme de l'eau de roche, chef, fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur. Tu crois qu'on va réussir à monter ces escaliers sans se tauler ?

- Va falloir alors on aura qu'à tomber ? Sans s'amocher, j'ai pas envie que nos plans soient court-circuités !, rajoute-t-il horrifié.

Elle rit.

- Je passe la première alors ! Manquerait plus que tu me tombes dessus et que tu amoches ma belle silhouette…!

- Tu m'en verrais mort d'horreur !, fit-il en haussant démesurément les sourcils.

Ils rirent tous les deux et entamèrent la montée des escaliers, qui comme dans tous les bars sont épineux et les marches moins larges qu'une cracotte…

Ils durent se tenir à plusieurs reprises à la rampe ou s'adosser au mur, parce qu'ils riaient trop et risquaient de tomber, et c'était pour cause qu'ils arrivaient pas à monter, et ainsi de suite, une belle réaction en chaine ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout en haut, elle se retourna directement alors que dans un même mouvement il la plaquait contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à la chambre…!, fit-elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser et à se frotter à lui langoureusement.

- Chambre, pas chambre… de toute façon je sens qu'on va quand même le faire contre un mur !, rit-il.

Elle rit aussi mais se décolla du mur et le prit par sa chemise niveau torse pour le guider vers la chambre. Il marchait à reculons, se laissant guider et continuant à l'embrasser avec hâte.

- On y est, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Il tendit la main et tâtonna jusqu'à trouver la clinche, qu'il ouvrit à la volé, envoyant bouler la porte contre le mur.

- Je crois pas qu'on arrivera au lit, fit-il en la plaquant au mur de la chambre.

- Je crois pas que j'ai envie qu'on le fasse dans un lit, rit-elle.

Il se joignit à elle alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser fougueusement.

Le reste se passa très vite. Très vite peut-être, mais néanmoins parfait. Lui, c'était un dieu au pieu, comme tout le monde le savait, et elle, eh bien elle était franchement pas mal non plus (d'après Drago… mais bon, c'était peut-être à cause de l'audace de nos deux amis à faire ça ensemble ? En tout cas ce fut le feu d'artifice de Noël pour tous les deux !).

Le lit resta inutilisé, parce que contre un mur… C'est plus sauvage, plus grisant, plus passionnel… Voyez ? Bref, ils essayèrent tout de même de faire durer le plaisir pour profiter un max de la plénitude, de l'harmonie des mouvements effectués alors qu'elle était accrochée à lui par ses jambes à sa taille, histoire de « léviter ».

Lorsqu'ils eurent épuisé toutes les réserves, ils se déplacèrent sans se lâcher vers le lit (dans lequel ils se laissèrent tomber comme des masses !), et s'endormirent tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre (froiiid).

Au petit matin, alors qu'une douce lumière commençait à filtrer par les rideaux et qu'ils baignaient dans la chaleur de deux corps qui se réchauffent mutuellement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Mhhhhh ?, fit Drago endormit alors qu'Hermione cachait son visage dans son torse.

- Monsieur à demandé qu'on lui apporte une corde hier soir…, fit la voix de Tom.

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire.

- Pas dans la chambre hein, fit Hermione en riant.

- C'est plus nécessaire, merci pour le cadeau de Noël !, rit-il à voix haute.

Elle continua de rire avec lui, toujours cachée dans son torse (pour la lumière).

- Tu ne vas pas te pendre alors ?

- Pff tout compte fait, ce serait un trop grand gâchis tu trouves pas ?

Ils rirent d'un rire encore endormi. Il réappuya sa tête sur l'oreiller près de la sienne et vint lui sortir le visage de son torse pour pouvoir la regarder. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et le regarda avec une charmante tête d'enfant endormi. Il sourit.

- Joyeux Noël Granger !, rit-il.

Elle éclata de rire aussi.

- Joyeux Noël !

Sa main se trouvant à sa taille (à la base pour la chaleur de la nuit) se déplaça en une caresse vers ses côtes tandis qu'il se penchait pour lui offrir un joli baiser sur les lèvres.

- Toutes les filles ont droit à ce traitement de faveur ?, s'étonna-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre lui (il faisait drôlement froid dans les fines couvertures des Trois Balais !).

- On a bien dit que c'était l'Exception à tout non ?, fit-il charmeur en la serrant contre lui et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Mh… C'est sympa les exceptions, faudrait en faire plus souvent !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à se prélasser dans leur lit, absents du monde pour encore quelques instants…

_/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../_

_**A VOS REVIEWS LES AMIIIIS :D PLEASE ! (L)'**_

_/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : vous pouvez me donner vos adresses mails et j'y répondrai, vu qu'ici je ne peux pas les poster sur le chap suivant :)_

_**Merci à toutes :)**_

_**J'vous aiiiiiiime ! Hum hum quoi, j'suis un peu trop expansive… ? Mais y'a rien de plus génial que de recevoir des reviews ! :D J'vous jure quoi, ça met trop de super humeur, et en plus ça donne envie de continuer, voyez-vous ça ! :D**_

_**J'vous pondrait surement bientôt une autre OS, il faut que j'arrive à la finir… :) **_

_**Bisous à toutes !**_


End file.
